Leonidas Van Rook's Wife
by Snow Coyote
Summary: AU. Van Rook is distressed when his weak wife returns from her evening walk. He discovers he should have followed her outside. Van RookxDrew


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Drew Van Rook looked out the window. She saw the black sky and empty streets of New York. She decided to enjoy the warm evening. She stared at Leonidas Van Rook, Vincent Vladislav Argost, and Munya.  
Drew informed the trio about her decision to walk outside. She observed her spouse standing and scowling.

''You are not going to walk alone. My Mafia rivals might shoot you or worse! Allow me to roam with you,''  
Leonidas Van Rook said to his white-haired wife. His dark eyes were wide when she scowled.  
''Step outside and I will...!'' he spoke. His jaw dropped the minute she opened the door and closed it.

Leonidas Van Rook turned his head. He frowned at his grinning button men. He figured they thought the idea of a woman refusing to obey her spouse was hilarious. He glowered for a few moments. The Mafia leader glanced at the black door. He considered following Drew until he pictured her turning to face him. He imagined his wife shrieking at him. The mental image caused him to wince.

The Eastern European man faced Munya and Vincent Vladislav Argost again. He instructed them to follow Drew Van Rook. He ordered them to protect her in case of rogues. He watched as they nodded and stood.  
Van Rook's eyes were on the mobsters while they opened the door and stepped out of the building.  
He closed it and walked to the sofa.

*Perhaps television will cause my anxiety to vanish* Leonidas Van Rook thought. He sat on the dark furniture and switched the TV on. He smiled at a movie about Russia. He frowned when the end credits appeared.  
Van Rook lifted the remote and pressed one of the buttons. He viewed the news and gasped as a man mentioned a deceased woman which caused him to imagine his wife's bloody corpse.

Leonidas was distressed and used the remote to turn the television off. He tried to picture Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya finding Drew Van Rook alive and well. A small smile appeared on his face. He stood and walked into the kitchen.  
He saw a peanut butter jar, knife, and bread on the counter. He approached them and made a sandwich before he placed it on a plate.

Van Rook washed the knife and placed it in the sink. He found a small glass and filled it with water. He held the objects and walked to a table. He sat and ate in silence. Leonidas Van Rook looked down at the peanut butter sandwich. He took a few more bites and eventually finished it.

Leonidas sipped more water and stood. He placed the plate and glass in the sink. He returned to the living room.  
He frowned when he did not observe Drew Van Rook, Munya, and Vincent Vladislav Argost. The short-haired man looked very worried. He grinned while the door opened.

Leonidas Van Rook's smile disappeared when his button men arrived. He wished to know if they saw his wife.  
He observed them shaking their heads back and forth. A sad expression formed on his face.  
He looked down for a moment. He ordered Munya and Argost to get out of his sight.

Leonidas Van Rook, Munya, and Vincent Vladislav Argost were alert when the door opened again.  
They saw a weak Drew and gasped. They ran to her before she collapsed in Van Rook's arms. They were very concerned while she closed her eyes. Leonidas, Munya, and Argost went upstairs. They entered one of the rooms.

Leonidas Van Rook placed his wife on their bed. He touched her hand and scowled at the button men.  
He considered scolding them for failing to locate and protect Drew. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it.  
Leonidas instructed Munya and Vincent Vladislav Argost to get out of his sight again. He observed them nodding and obeying.

Leonidas Van Rook wished to focus on Drew for the rest of the night. He decided to scold Argost and Munya during the next day. He stripped to his shirt and boxers. He chose to put his suit in the closet and dress in white pajamas.  
Van Rook got under the blankets. He began to kiss his wife's face.

Leonidas remembered observing his weak spouse. He recalled catching her while she collapsed. Did he wish to know why she was exhausted? He refused to imagine a man attacking her or worse. He examined Drew Van Rook's still body. He proceeded to kiss her again before he closed his eyes.

Leonidas Van Rook eventually woke up. He rolled out of bed and stood since he was thirsty. He was about to grin at his wife until he saw the empty area. He gasped and looked very worried. Leonidas peeked under the furniture and could not view anything. He turned his head and smiled.

The woman remained near her spouse. She continued to stand in her white dress. She observed him beaming since she did not swoon. She allowed Leonidas to hold her. Van Rook's mouth touched her face again. Drew looked down for a moment and lifted her head.

Leonidas Van Rook screeched at the sight of the woman's golden eyes and long fangs! He released her and backed away.  
His dark eyes were still wide. He watched while the vampire grinned. He recalled her weak condition again. He glanced at her long hair that concealed the two tiny holes in her neck.

The distressed man continued to stare in horror. He could not bear the idea of hurting or killing the woman he loved.  
He gasped when Drew Van Rook lunged at him. He dodged her and ran out of the chamber. Van Rook glanced over his shoulder.  
He winced at the sight of the vampire.

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya stepped out of their rooms. They wore matching pajamas and scowls. They saw their frightened employer and continued to frown. They folded their arms across their chests. The button men watched while Leonidas ceased running. They were confused when he mentioned a vampire.

''What are you talking about?'' Argost inquired in a sharp tone. He and Munya saw Van Rook's annoyed expression.  
They observed him stepping to the side. They gasped when they viewed Drew's unusual eyes and fangs. The button men forgot about scolding Leonidas for disturbing their slumber. They watched as Drew Van Rook joined her spouse's side.

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya were very confused. Argost wished to know why Leonidas ceased running from his wife. He and his companion shrieked when their employer faced them. They saw his yellow eyes and large fangs.  
They observed Van Rook kissing Drew. They ran after Leonidas Van Rook revealed she bit him during the warm evening.

THE END


End file.
